


Interrogation Rooms

by Pinkwebby



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkwebby/pseuds/Pinkwebby
Summary: Tina had said that the interrogation rooms are sound-proof, but is that really true?
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Kudos: 65





	Interrogation Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from 6PM to 1:30AM on a school night lol. I went back and fixed the most glaring mistakes but you'll have to forgive me if there are more. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, this is based off a group chat, that's why I decided to write it. If you would like to read the texts that were exchanged prior, it's right [HERE](https://love-tina-chen.tumblr.com/post/189112576694/listen-i-tried-like-super-hard-not-to-make)

This was Tina’s fault, all the jokes she had to make in the group chat had him losing his mind. Captain Allen was a reserved man, he didn’t make inappropriate jokes, nor did he bring his personal life into work. And yet…Tina and Connor had definitely gotten under his skin with the sexual innuendos. And then, Cain was no help either. His innocence, better yet, his insinuations did nothing to stop the teasing. 

Knowing that he couldn’t go get a drink while he was on the clock, he decided to go to the back alley next to the station and smoke. He didn’t smoke often, but he needed to think of something else. Because all he could think about was…the slender waist of Sixty underneath him. His skin malleable in his hands, running his hands up his back as it went taut. Tangling his fingers in his hair. He hadn’t had thoughts like this in a long time. It overwhelmed him and he could do nothing to stop it. So, here he sat on a crate in the alley, puffing out smoke into the cold autumn air.

He wanted to take his flowering relationship with Sixty slow, because the android was new to being a deviant and new to affection. Hell, Cain used to solve just about everything with violence and hurt. He was so used to it Allen was surprised he didn’t get his neck snapped when he first kissed him. It was something new for both. Captain Allen had been divorced from his wife for almost 10 years now, a withering relationship after their daughter had died. So, he had been denying an attraction that had been steadily growing as his and Cain’s partnership flourished.

The back door he had come from opened, interrupting any thoughts he had. His eyes darted up to meet Sixty’s and his heart began to race once again just by seeing him. Cain wasn’t wearing his uniform jacket, just a button-up, white shirt. Allen felt like his breath was being sucked right out of him. Of course, he would follow him, Allen almost laughed out loud for the thought that Sixty wouldn’t.

“Joseph,” He greeted, his voice smooth yet lacking any inflection, “Is there any particular reason you left so suddenly?”

Allen frowned and pulled the cigarette from his mouth. He blew out a cloud of smoke, eyeing the android, “I’m sure you know, just by looking at me Cain.”

“Tina’s comments had an effect on you,” He offered to which Allen nodded once. Sixty tentatively reached his hand out and pat the top of the Captain’s head with a scrunch of his eyebrows. “It’s okay, Captain.”

Joseph let out a small, strangled laugh, “You are so cute.”

“So I’ve heard,” Sixty replied wryly, before he removed his hand. His eyes landed on the cigarette still in Allen’s fingers. “I didn’t know you smoked. Smoking is bad for your health.”

“I don’t smoke. I only do it when something is on my mind,” He admitted. And right before his eyes, Cain plucked the cigarette from his fingers. Captain Allen turned his gaze up to the android to watch him squish it between his fingers and flick it across the alley. 

“What is on your mind then?” Cain questioned as he moved to stand in front of the Captain. This did nothing to help Allen’s wandering mind as he eyes traveled over Sixty’s body. All thoughts of his destroyed cigarette disappeared because the android was close, close enough to touch…

He shook his head roughly and met Sixty’s curious gaze, “A lot of things.”

“Well, with your increased heart rate and hormones, it’s obvious that-“

“Okay, alright! Jesus, Cain. I was thinking about you,” He stated with a groan. There was no playing coy with an android, especially not Sixty.

“In a sexual manner,” He finished with a glint in his eyes.

Allen’s lips were in a tight line as he looked at Cain. This was embarrassing, did Sixty want an answer to that question? As if it weren’t already obvious enough. He almost wanted to pull out another cigarette at this rate, his thoughts running wild because there were in such close proximity.

As if to tease him even more, Sixty placed himself between Allen’s outstretched legs and looked down at him with an unreadable expression. The Captain turned his face up to look at Cain, and fingers carded through Allen’s hair. Frozen in place, he just stared up at the android’s face silently. If someone were to open that door and see-

“I think Tina is correct,” Cain stated, his voice taking on a softer tone. He continued without prompting, “I think the interrogation rooms are sound-proof.”

“What does—Cain, you can’t be serious-“ Allen responded, his voice a mix of embarrassment and incredulousness. Where did Cain learn to imply like this? He had been in that group chat with Tina for too long. 

“It’s late, Captain. Everyone has gone home for the night. There are only three humans and three androids in the entire precinct. And they do not make rounds near the interrogation rooms.”

Allen squinted up at him, “You really planned this all out, huh?”

“To make you feel more comfortable,” He interjected, though a soft smile played at his lips. Cain did not smile often enough, his lips formed them so naturally that Allen could get lost in it forever.

How could Allen say no to that face? He couldn’t, plus, his thoughts had driven his body to a reaction that would not be comfortable to leave. He would’ve had to go home. And he already had so much work that he would be stuck here once again till the morning.

A little break in between wouldn’t kill him.

So, he stood up as Sixty backed away from him gracefully. The android took the lead, and Allen’s eyes were drawn to his ass. How did CyberLife make androids look so…good? Why would they do that? He followed Cain all the way to the interrogation room. Allen made sure the control room for the interrogation room was locked before he joined Sixty in the actual room. The android was perched on the edge of the metal table in the middle of the room, legs crossed as he regarded Allen with analytical eyes. 

Allen stopped in his tracks, the scene before him just looked so enticing. Never in his wildest dreams did he think this would ever happen to him. To have someone that he wanted to be near and kiss and touch…

“Joseph-“ His name sent a shiver through him and he focused on Sixty’s face, “I crave human affection. _Now_.”

That was probably the best invitation he was going to get, so Allen pressed forward until he was in front of the android. He placed his hands on Sixty’s knees and pushed them apart to place himself in between them. He then reached his hand up and tangled it into Cain’s hair, pulling him into a kiss. The reaction was immediate, a whimper left Sixty’s mouth and his legs tightened against Joseph’s sides. Arms wrapped firmly around his neck and drew him in deeper. 

When he had to breathe, Allen broke the kiss to catch his breath. But he couldn’t keep to himself for that long, and he kissed up Sixty’s cheek to his LED. In their first bout of ‘affection’, Allen had kissed the LED. He didn’t think much of it at the time, but apparently that little disk was very sensitive. Much more than Allen had been expecting when he had tentatively kissed it that time. He felt terrible about it afterwards, because Sixty wasn’t used to pleasure. But now, he had no reservations about it.

Cain tensed up in his arms and Allen could feel his thighs trembling against his waist. He smiled as he dragged his tongue over the LED. A whine escaped the android’s mouth and hands began to meticulously unbutton his pants. Allen let out a laugh against the LED before he pulled back slightly to let Sixty finish what he was doing.

“A little impatient, are we?” Allen teased in a rumbling voice.

“Foreplay can be beneficial for both partners, but I-“ His LED circled yellow, “I want _more_.” There was a desperate tinge to his voice.

“Take your pants off then,” Allen ordered softly, taking a step back. Sixty stood up obediently and unbuckled his belt. The android had blue blush covering his cheeks, ears, and neck. It wasn’t embarrassment as far as Allen could tell. He was aroused. 

Biting his lip, Cain dropped his pants as well as his underwear, stepping out of them. Joseph’s eyes wandered over the bottom half of his partner, drinking in the smooth planes of his legs, all the way up to…a blush entered Allen’s face as well because it looked so— real. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but a small breath left his mouth.

“Are you surprised?” Cain asked in that matter-of-fact tone that Allen always heard him using. He looked up at Cain’s face as he sat back on the desk and spread his legs out wide. Where the fuck did he learn to look this tantalizing? Allen’s brain felt like it was short-circuiting.

“I…no. Maybe, a little. I only thought sex androids had…those parts,” Allen forced out in embarrassment.

“RK800 models are equipped with genitals with the purpose of getting information with any means required. Humans can be easily enticed to answer questions when aroused.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Allen finally said.

“Does that bother you, Allen?”

“N-no! I guess…it’s interesting. You wouldn’t-?”

“Not while I’m in a relationship with you, Captain. That would be considered cheating, would it not?”

The words did in fact comfort him because Sixty did not lie. Especially not to his partner. And with that matter settled, Allen wanted to go back to the fact that his new boyfriend was sitting half-naked in front of him with a pensive expression.

To placate any worries that Cain might have, because even if he says he does not, he probably does, Allen moved back in between his legs and pressed a few delicate kisses to his mouth.

“I trust you, always,” He murmured against his mouth, before he pulled back with a smile. 

“You almost ruined the mood, Captain. I would not have appreciated it.”

Joseph let out a startled laugh as he buried his face into the android’s neck. He kissed and sucked at his synthetic skin, earning a whimper from his partner.

The noises Cain made did not help his current situation, if anything, it just brought all his visions back full force. His hands traveled up Sixty’s sides, feeling the smooth skin underneath his shirt. He pulled back after a moment to look at him.

He already looked like a mess, hair thoroughly mussed, and gaze heated as he leaned back on his elbows. Sixty panted as he stared up at Allen. Not being able to take it, Joseph finished what the android had started. He dropped his pants to the floor and pulled out his erection. He could feel those dark eyes taking in every inch of him and Allen did feel a bit self-conscious. 

He swallowed it down though, if Sixty didn’t like the way he looked, he would’ve said something. And he did not look like he wanted to stop. Quite the opposite.

“I want you,” That breathy voice had Allen nearly giving out right then.

“Do I need to…prepare you or anything?” Allen questioned carefully as he slid his hands up those creamy thighs and settled on his waist.

“No, I do not need to be prepared or lubricated. It would be inefficient to have a sexual partner do that for an android,” He stated, and Allen snorted.

“Then I guess…I’ll put it in?” He said hesitantly.

“Whenever you’re ready, Joseph.”

With a firm grip on Sixty’s hips, Allen pulled him forward until his ass was almost on the edge of the table. The android didn’t make a single noise, his gaze fully focused on Allen’s face. After a moment, the Captain took a deep breath, lined himself up, and pushed himself in. And like Cain said, there was little to no resistance. Which was a relief because even if androids didn’t feel pain, Allen was still worried it would hurt.

“A-ah,” A small, static note left Cain’s throat and Allen could barely contain himself. He ducked his head slightly as he fully sheathed himself inside Sixty. He let out all his breath and stared at the uniform shirt that Cain wore.

And then he began to move, pressing his hips into Cain at a slow, solid pace. He was terrified, honestly. He didn’t want to do something wrong that would overload Sixty or hurt him in any way. He hadn’t experienced pleasure in this way before, it could be overwhelming.

In his concentration, he didn’t notice the hand reaching up. And he was shaken from his thoughts by a palm cupping his cheek. His green eyes focused on Cain’s face, and he was unable to look away. Those brown eyes always had a way to pull him in, and they looked upon him with pleasure. 

“_Faster_,” Sixty panted out the command, and Allen blinked in surprise. Cain did not give orders. It was refreshing. Joseph seemed to learn something new from his partner every day.

Complying with his companion’s demand, he thrusted into him faster and rougher. This had a different effect on the android. Cain’s head fell back slightly, eyes closed and LED rapidly blinking blue. A loud moan escaped his lips and mingled with the groan from Allen. Pleasure swept over the man and he doubled over Cain’s body. He dug his fingers into Sixty’s waist, pounding into him.

His thighs shook and he was glad in that moment that they screwed this table into the ground after a perp had thrown it across the room and nearly shattered the glass window. Sixty had moved positions, he reached to wrap his arms around Allen’s neck and pulled himself up so their bodies were flush. Joseph took this chance to pull at the fabric of his shirt, bite down on Cain’s shoulder and roughly knotted his hand into the android’s hair. Sixty let out a cry and that just about did him in. 

Allen could feel Cain’s dick rubbing against his stomach and he closed his eyes tight. His lips found Sixty’s and he caught them in a bruising kiss. His fingers tightened in his hair.

“Joseph, a-ah,” Sixty broke the kiss first, another desperate moan leaving his lips. And that was it. Allen hit his climax like that, and he came. He pressed his forehead against Cain’s shoulder as he rode out his high. He wasn’t even sure if Sixty himself had came as well, but he couldn’t muster enough strength to check.

“I will need a new shirt.”

Allen lifted his head to stare at Cain. His eyes darted down to his shirt, where Sixty had came on himself, as well as where Allen had wrenched his collar away from his neck and stretched it out. It wasn’t something Joseph had thought about when they undressed. Next time he would have to make sure they took off their shirts. Especially at work.

“You can borrow my jacket,” Allen soothed with a small smile.

The Captain nuzzled against Sixty’s neck, before he pulled back completely. He situated himself back into his pants and buttoned them up. Cain had already gathered up his pants and underwear and put them back on. He looked dazzling as Allen just stared at him. Alas, it couldn’t last forever. 

Joseph shed his jacket and wrapped it around Cain’s shoulders, “You can return it to me later.” He pressed a chaste kiss to the android’s forehead.

“I will return it to you tonight. I will be coming home with you.”

Amusement danced in the Captain’s eyes and he smiled, “I like that idea. You ready to go then?”

The android huddled into the jacket and nodded.

The next day when they came in, Fowler wonders why the cameras in interrogation room 3 had been shut down and why someone swears they heard something in the room.

Maybe the interrogation rooms weren’t soundproof after all.


End file.
